Lesbian Tank Adventures
by Panthersturm
Summary: Follow the story of a tank witch platoon as they fight to liberate Gallia.
1. Chapter 1 (09-02 18:49:43)

_Kaching_

A neuroi turtle explodes after getting eviscerated by a witch combat gun. The blonde haired witch wielding the gun was 16 year old Staff Sergeant Zoey Williams, a hot blooded Liberion equiped with M18 Hellcat Strikers. She quickly chambered the next shot in her gun and lined up another Neuroi, again obliterating it as the massive round from the Hellcat's canon combined with her magic power of enhancing the force of a sabot round was an unstoppable force to even the strongest neuroi. Her gray wolf tail wagged back and forth in excitement as she continued to slaughter all the neroui in the area with incredible ease.

"Gray Wolf to Mother Hen, my area's clear" Zoey spoke into her headset, signifying that she had cleared the area to her commanding officer, 18 year old Oberleutnant Hilda Schneider, lovingly known as "Mother Hen", given because of her motherly personality and because her familiar, the chicken. Yes, a chicken. She got teased about that a lot when she first joined the army by her fellow cadets. "Good job Gray Wolf, rendezvous with Shepherd and head back to the nest" answered Mother Hen, in a smooth, calming voice. Shepherd was the code name for Mother Hen's second in command, 17 year old Feldwebel Elsa Fischer, given the codename "Shepherd" both because of her familiar, the German Shepherd, and because she took her role as a commander more seriously than Hilda, leading her to "herd" the girls like a German Shepherd would sheep.

As instructed by Mother Hen, Zoey went over the hill, trying to find her big breasted bruenette sporting Panther V Strikers. "Gray Wolf to Shepherd, i'm headin' to the rendezvous point, i'll meet you there" Zoey spoke into her mike, heading through a meadow of tall grass up to her knee, even in a striker.

 _Vreeeeeeeeee_

Hidden in the tall grass was a Neuroi landmine, which she managed to step on. They say there are three things aspects of a tank, and you get to choose two: speed, armor, and weaponry, the M18 Hellcat chose weaponry and speed, and thus had paper thin armor. The same went for its striker variant, it was incredibly fast, but had incredibly weak shields. So when the mine went off the Hellcat's shield didn't stand a chance. Her and her damaged striker were promptly thrown back a few feet and she fell harshly on her back.

"Shepherd to Gray Wolf, I heard an explosion, is everything alright?" her headset crackled, still managing to work but suffering from some damage. "Gray Wolf to Shepherd, everything fine now but I stepped on a landmine, i'm going to need help getting back" she reported, looking down to examine her damaged strikers, the damage was easily repairable, but until it was repaired it wasn't going anywhere. "Are you all right? How badly are you hurt?" asked Elsa, not mentioning call signs as she had forgotten them in worry. "I'm fine, it's only my strikers which were damaged; watch yourself in the field when you come for me, we don't want two of us stuck out here" Zoey replied jokingly , though also knowing that it was a possibility.

Elsa came up to Zoey in the field, leaning over to inspect her "Come on, lets get you out of here" said Elsa, using her super strength to pick up Zoey bridal style, and take back to camp as she wagged her tail in enjoyment.

Scene break

Back at base

Elsa brought Zoey into the hangar, and set her down next to her striker mount, while she went over to disembark on her own. Zoey carefully removed her first striker, careful not to scrape her skin on the bent metal of the damaged Hellcat. By the time Zoey had gotten her first one off, Elsa had already disembarked and put up her gun, so she came over to help remove her second one. "It's stuck" Zoey said. "Here, let me" Elsa said, firmly planting her hand on Zoey's upper thigh, realizing what she was doing she got red in the face. "It's fine Elsa, just get it off" also embarrassed by the events but still wanting to get the twisted piece of metal of her body.

After a lot of embarrassment and Elsa's hand slipping to where she ended up pushing directly onto Zoey's crotch, they eventually got the second striker off of her. "Did you guys make it back alright?" asked Hilda, then noticing Zoey's damaged striker and looking concerned. "Don't worry, I just stepped on a land mine" Zoey said reassuringly, or as reassuringly someone could say "I just stepped on a _landmine". "_ Are you alright?" said Hilda, coming over to Zoey to inspect her for injuries. "I'm fine, my back's just a little bit sore from the fall" Zoey replied. "Do you want to see a medic" Hilda asked, now running her hand over Zoey's back to feel for injuries. "Nah, i'll just sleep it off, if it's not better come morning i'll go". Zoey said, getting up. "I'm going to get a shower then get to bed" Zoey concluded, heading off to the showers. "I'll come with you" added Elsa, also dirty from todays operation.

Zoey stood in the bathroom, unbuttoning and throwing asside her dirty infantry tunic, and the dress shirt underneath. Next she pulled of her sweaty sports bra, and then her panties, which had an embarrassing wet spot from the earlier incident. After undressing herself she headed into a shower stall and cleaned the dirt of her body.

After getting back from the shower and throwing some pajamas on Zoey sat down and rubbed her back, now starting to feel the full impact of her injury. "Your back still sore?" asked Elsa as she entered the room, also dressed in pajamas. "Yeah, it's really setting in now with the adrenaline gone" Zoey said, laying down on her back to ease the pain. Elsa walked over to the side of the bed and climbed up onto it, crawling up on top of Zoey. "What are you doin..." she was cut off as Elsa's lips pressed against hers.

After Elsa pulled away they were both blushing madly, their familiars even out and wagging. "W...what'd...why'd you?" Zoey was interupted again by another kiss, though this one less fumbled and much more passionate. "I love you Zoey" Elsa said stroking her beloved. "You...You what?" Zoey felt the same, Elsa knew Zoey felt the same, but at the moment she was to shocked say so.

Elsa began to kiss Zoey again, as she did so she started to pulled Zoey's top up, taking a break from her lips to pull it over her head and throw it off to the side, then pulling her pants off. After reducing her newfound lover to only her under garments,Elsa felt satisfied to begin kissing again, this time moving to Zoey's neck, which was met with quite an audible moan, and Zoey moving her hand to cover her mouth. Elsa started to run her hands over Zoey's body, eventually landing to her bra, which she pushed up toreveal her perfect little boobs. Elsa moved her mouth down from her neck to work on her nipple, again followed by a loud moan through Zoey's hand, and a large shiver through her body. With this action she also started to move her down into Zoey's panties "wow you're really wet down there Zoey" she said, starting to rub Zoey's clit, "I'm...i'm about to cum" Zoey said, her body shaking from the sudden attack of lovely feelings she was feeling. With this Elsa decided to move a finger down into her Zoey's pussy "ahhhhhhh~" Zoey screamed "I'm cumming!". A sudden flow of wetness flew over Elsa's hands as Zoey scrunched up, her tail wagging as hard as it could and her toes curling up.

Zoey lay there panting, looking up towards the witch above. "I love you Zoey" said Elsa, "I love you to Elsa" she replied happily, embracing her lover happily and falling to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning

Elsa and Zoey had just gotten out of bed after a night of peaceful sleep and were getting ready for breakfast. Elsa had given Zoey a good morning kiss upon waking up, and they got up to get dressed. Zoey putting on her light blue sports bra and panties, then her dark green dress shirt covered by her light green tunic, followed again by a light brown tankers jacket. Elsa putting on her white panties and underwire, then her light gray dress shirt followed by a dark gray tunic and a black leather jacket.

Elsa and Zoey came into the dining room where the rest of the witches were already eating: Mother Hen, who we already know, Tiger, and Big Dog. Tiger, better known as Gunsō Akiyamo Homura, was a 15 year old Fusian Tank witch using the Type 4 Chi-To Striker Unit. Homura, codename "Tiger", both because of her familiar, and because she, like Zoey, was a hot blooded predator. Next was Big Dog, also known as Staff Sergeant Elizabeth Smith, a 17 Britannian tank witch, callsign "Big Dog", because she used a Heavy Tank Striker, the Churchill MKVII, and because her familiar was a Mastiff.

"What's for breakfast?". Zoey asked, already eating what was on the plate in front of her as she waited for an answer. "Me and Elizabeth made Karlslander Breakfast Pancakes" answered Hilda. "mmmmmhhhhh" Zoey moaned loudly, making everyone uncomfortable. "Where'd you get all the ingredients from?" asked Elsa, surprised to see a real meal, and not a K-Ration. "One of the nearby farmers brought some us some food to thank us" Hilda answered.

"So now that we're are all here, i'd like to go over todays mission. About twenty miles north-east of our position is the Gallian town Carotte. In Carotte is a Neuroi Artillery emplacement which Allied Command believes will pose as a threat in Operation Overlord, so it's up to us to destroy the gun. We don't know much about the area, but it's expected to be be moderately protected by Neroui turtles, nothing we can't handle though." Mother Hen explained, giving all details she could about the operation, as Hilda always looked down on the tactic of keeping your subordinates in the dark. She always felt that if she was able to feed them enough info, the unit could just run itself. "Any questions?"

"Do you have a plan to take the town?" asked Elsa, the only one who'd ever ask an actually military tactics question. "No, not yet, I want to see the town first and it's defenses, then we'll make a plan, though I don't think it'll be anything complicated" Hilda answered, then asked again "anyone else?". "Do you want me to go ahead of you guys and scope the place out? Seeing as I can get there in about twenty minutes while it'll take you guys just over an hour." Zoey asked, not wanting to drudge along at a third of the Hellcats pace because of the Churchill. "If you really want to, then yes, just don't engage the enemy until we get there, there's to many for you to handle on your own, and please don't take that as a challenge". "Yes mam!" Zoey saluted, finishing of her breakfast and sprinting to her striker. "Looks like we're leaving" Hilda said, leaving to the hangar followed by the rest of the unit.

Scene break

Outskirts of Carotte

Hilda approached Zoey as she saw her laid down on a grassy hill, watching the town through binoculars. "What have you found?" asked Hilda, going prone next to Zoey and taking her binoculars out as well. "It looks like the artillery's dead in the town square, and there are about twenty turtles evenly spread throughout the town" Zoey said, relaying the information she had spent the last forty minutes obtaining. "Alright, seems like this'll be pretty simple: Tiger, you and Big Dog will head down to the east side of town while Gray Wolf and Shepherd will head to the West side. I'm going to stay here on the south side, giving you guys about a quarter of an hour to get to your positions, then i'll attack the south side. After you guys hear fighting you'll pincer from your sides and take the enemy by surprise. After they're all cleaned out, we'll move to the artilly gun and set up the explosives. Everyone understand?"

"yep"

"got it"

"ja"

"hai"

"lets role" Hilda said, setting the operation in swing.

Scene break

Eastern outskirts of Carotte

Elizabeth and Homura held prone in the grasslands just outside the town. Waiting for the signal to strike. "You ready homu?" said Elizabeth, adressing the younger witch. "I was born ready" said homura, practically ready to pounce on town, like her tiger familiar would on pray.

 _Kapow_

 _Boom_

"Looks like it's time to move". Elizabeth said, taking time to get fully standing with her heavy tank striker, while Fusian comrade had already teleported ahead using her power, and was in a full force sprint to the town. Homura's power was the ability to "blink", or teleport short distances; this was an incredible useful skill for ambushes, and occasional surved to dodge laser beams. Elizabeth's power was simple, her shields were incredibly good and could get incredibly big, this combined with the Churchil VII's Striker's heavy focus on shields, made her, and anyone near her, nearly invincible to enemy fire. You'd think these two's fighting styles wouldn't pair well together, but they were a deadly combo, with Elizabeth drawing enemy fire, Homura was able to zip around behind the turtles, and take them out with ease.

Elizabeth and Homura got a little ways in the town before they saw a group of three turtles heading towards Mother Hen's position. Elizabeth fired a shot at the rear turtles leg, shattering that limb and throwing it off balane, while Homura went off to a parallel street to flank them. The three turtles were now facing Elizabeth, firing beams to only be deflected by her shield. After some time drawing their fire, Homura came out from an alley behind one, firing a sabot round point blank into the crippled turtle, shattering it instantly. The two turtles scuttled about nervously in surprise, still trying to adapt to the sudden change in the battlefield. With the turtles in a panic, it wasn't hard for Homuea to blink rush another, landing underneath the turtle and firing shot direct into it's soft belly, shattering it. While Homura was busy zapping around the battlefield, Elizabeth had been busy drawing fire, and in doing so she had found time to place a few shots at the third turtle, taking it out shorty after Homura took out her second.

Their firefight had drawn the attention of more neuroi, leading them to be pincered by two groups of two turtles. Homura pressed against Elizabeth for cover, waiting for the turtles to get in range then blinking behind one of the groups, causing them to turn their backs to Elizabeth. "Big mistake" Elizabeth said, firing a round into the weak backside of one of the turtles who was foolish enough to turn it's back on her, killing it quickly. Homura lined up a shot on the Neuroi she had jumped, which was now facing her, obliterating its leg and knocking it lopsided. With its leg broken it stayed still long enough for Elizabeth to strike it in the back, finishing off the first pair of the attacking groups.

With the first group down Homura and Elizabeth turned to face the second. Homura dashed off to an alley again as Elizabeth stood drawing fire, waiting for Homura to strike and knock off their guard.

 _Zip_

 _Bang_

 _Kling_

After Homuea took out the first one the second turned to face her, turning its back to Elizabeth, allowing her to line up a shot on its soft back and destroy it. The two witches looked around to see if any more neuroi would leap out. "Looks clear. Let's head over to the south end and see if we can't flank the ones on Mother Hen" Elizabeth said, taking off with Homura toHilda's position.


	3. Chapter 3

Western Outskirts of Carotte

Zoey and Elsa laid down in the tall grass outside of the village, eyeing up the town as they waited for the signal to strike. As they laid in silence a Neuroi turtle totted out to the border, putting itself in full view to the witch team. "Wait for the signal Zoey" Elsa said, knowing Zoey had the incredible urge to to shoot at every enemy she saw. "I know, I know, one turtle isn't worth compromising the op" Zoey said, wanting to be angry at the accusation, but knowing full well she deserved it.

 _Kablam_

 _Brunk_ (Brunk?)

The second shot was Zoey's, who was sitting with a hair trigger and obliterated the turtle in front of them almost instantaneously after the signal. "I guess we're going now" Elsa said, following after Zoey as she sprinted into the town. _Zawoop._ A neuroi beam flew past Elsa as she entered the town, prompting her to take cover behind the rubble of a building. She peered over the rubbel and saw two neuroi turtles in the street, ducking behind the rubble again as they fired another salvo of lasers.

 _They've both got their weapons trained on my position, so there's no avoiding a direct hit if I expose myself, but if i'm fast enough I should be able to take one out before raising my shield. After that i'll drop my shield, then take out the last one._ With her plan and gun at the ready, Elsa leapt out from cover and fired a round into the closest turtle, shattering it. She quickly popped up her shield to absorb the blast of the second one, dropped it, then blasted the second the second turtle. "Zoey!" Elsa yelled, hoping to gain the attention of the comrade she was paired with, to no avail. _I thought tank destroyers were meant to act as snipers._

After moving towards the town center through streets littered with sabot shells, Elsa turned a corner to find her wolf tailed comrade. "There you are, you know there's a reason we fight...in...teams" Elsa paused in awe of the massive neuroi weapon in front of her. "Is that...the artillery gun?" she asked, still surprised by it's massive size. "I can see why they thought this would be a threat" said Zoey "but I don't think we have the firepower to take it down". "Well this used to be an allied artillery post, so there's probably some shells lying around, we could my super move them over here and we could set them off" Elsa suggested, trying to think of a way to beat the hulking titan of a weapon. "If this an old artillery post then can't we just use one of the artillery guns?" Zoey asked, knowing she would have to help move the shells if they went through with Elsa's plan. "None of the artillery guns have a direct line of site to the neuroi, at least none I can see, so the only way to do that would be to fire from a near ninety degree angle over the buildings to hit it, and none of us are proficient enough, or at all, with an artillery gun" Elsa replied sadly, as she too didn't want to lug a bunch of artillery shells around town.

"Is that the gun?" Homura asked, coming up behind them with Hilda and Elizabeth. "How are we going to take it out?" Elizabeth asked. "Artillery shells, we're going to grab a bunch, put them at the base, and set them off" Elsa said, quickly recapping the plan. "Sounds like a plan" Hilda said "You heard her guys, let's get some shells". And with that they set off to the old gun emplacements to grab shells and pile them on the canon.

Scene break

About halfway through loading shells

"You don't think this thing can hit us do you? It looks like it's got some pretty good gun depression, and the base isn't fixed in a single direction, it could swivel around if it wanted" Homura asked Elizabeth after placing down some shells, inspecting the gun. "Yeah, now that you mention it the gun hasn't really done anything since we got here" Elizabeth said also taking a second to inspect the gun further.

 _Wuuuuuuuurrrrrrr_

"Oh fuck" Elizabeth said, her and Homura dashing off to cover. "With a gun like that even a building won't do much for cover, we need to get out of the square and lose its attention before we try and attack it" Elizabeth said darting off through an alley back into the town. _Bwwuuuuuaaaaaamm,_ Bzzzzzzhhhhhhhhh. The building between her and the neuroi was obliterated, the laser piercing through and damaging another building on the other side of the street. "Gray Wolf to Big Dog, what the **fuck** is going on down there" her earpiece buzzed. "The canons awake and it just killed a building through another building" replied Elizabeth, still running from the square in terror. "Well we got a decent amount of shells on it, it should be easy enough to take it out if we can get a shot off" Zoey answered, secretly dissatisfied that the boss fight would be easy. "Alright, i'll ger homura to do it, she's probably the only one who could manage to dodge a shot from that thing" Elizabeth said, sitting down behind a building to rest while she called Homura.

Homura sat with her back against a building, recovering from the sudden sprint of terror. "Big Dog to Tiger, we need you to zap in there and set off the shells" her earpiece directed. Homura sat up excitedly "Got it, its as good as dead" she said, speeding off toward the towns square. But when she turned the corner to the town square , it was empty, with a set of tracks leading off into the town. "Um...Tiger to all...the guns moved".


End file.
